And Then They Meet
by NonchalantHeart
Summary: Happy new year, everyone ! This is my way of kicking for the new year of my first FF7 fan fiction story. I start with a one-shot first before the actual one. just tell me what you guys think.


And Then They Meet

A/N: Hey, everybody! Happy new year! It's already 2011! I want to start this year with my first Final Fantasy 7 fan fiction. I know, I know, FF7 has been around for a long time. And I blame it on myself on not being interested in it in the first place. I saw my little brother play Dirge of Cerberus one time, but didn't realize how **HOT**, Vincent Valentine is, until I began to search an AMV about Advent Children! And, of course, there are many AMV's on both in Youtube. I also bought the movie, Advent Children Complete! So worth paying 60 pesos for it! After I saw Vincent in that movie, I couldn't get him out of my mind! That hair….his eyes….. Oh my god, handsome just doesn't cut him. He is down right, drop dead gorgeous! He is so sexy. Okay, I should stop. I decided to post a one shot story on how my OC and Vincent met. My OC's name is Sarah Cross. I'll see how it goes by then. I'll post the story too, of course. Titled **Illusions**. It will take place as DOC. So, without any more further blathering. Here's the story. Enjoy!

Vincent's P.O.V

Thinking. He observed the civilians of Edge, deep in thought. Yes, they are human. But he sometimes thought that he was still human himself. He was, before when the whole experiments that Hojo had done to him, and it was Lucrecia that saved him and given another chance to live. He wondered it himself. Chaos within him. He was in a bind between himself as what's left of being human and the monster that resides within him. He felt less emotions and the things that were only things that there were, was him being calm, collected, and level-headed in any situations. Unless it calls for one of times in battle.

He sighed, as Vincent had enough to observe the people and bystanders of the crowded street below him from the roof of the building he was on. Vincent jumped upon several roofs of different buildings as the wind played his hair and cloak. After landing on another building roof, he noticed that the neighborhood he was in was quiet. Too quiet. It seems that he was within the part of the city that was abandoned. Vincent sighed and was about to leave when he heard noises near below him. His crimson eyes observed as he saw a female in her early 20's. Twenty one or twenty two at most. It was unusual that her hair color was a soft Fuchsia color and it reached about to her hips. The female was being chased by six men. Hearing from their sickening laughter and the frightened shriek from the female, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

When Vincent saw that one of the six men had grabbed her by her wrist, she forced herself to get away. Successful, but her left sleeve was ripped from the shirt of her shoulder. The female had stumbled backwards and was rammed to the nearby building. She was cornered. The men had surrounded her, she looked absolutely terrified. The men had started to rip some of her clothing, they hit and mugged her as she resisted. She screamed for help, tears were streaming down her shut eyes. He had enough.

Sarah's P.O.V

She cried for help, as she prayed that someone, anyone would help her. She cried more as her knee length gray skirt was being torn apart. And then within that moment, she heard her attackers screamed in agony and heard loud thuds as she guessed they were thrown off, badly. She slightly stopped her shuddering and slowly opened hey gray eyes. She gasped and herself in her arms and tried to cover herself on what was left of her ripped and tattered blue long sleeved top. She saw her savior. His red cloak that was tattered at it's ends, suited him, his long dark hair was played by the light breeze, and she saw his crimson eyes boring her. If she wasn't actually so terrified right now, she would have picked herself up and hugged the man that saved her.

Normal P.O.V

Vincent went close and kneeled in front of her, she flinched slightly when he did so. Her gray eyes were puffed from her crying, and her attempt to cover herself did not work much. She was still shuttering when she looked up at him. He wiped the fresh tears that fell on her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. The female in front of him tried to open her mouth but nothing came. She chocked but nodded to him, saying she was fine.

He sighed and decided that she needed some help. Without anymore hesitance, he carried her bridal style. She squealed and gasped a little when he did it. Both of her arms around his neck. She was surprisingly light. Vincent then started to walk down the road to get to where his 'friends' were to aid in assistance -Seventh Heaven- and get some help.

A/N: Well people, what do you think? I was originally going to have this as a prologue, but BlueGenesis/AngelofFaith –The one who made the fan fiction story Unravel in -man- suggested that I go for a one shot before the story itself. She's also making a story of FF7 as well, but she has a bit of a problem on who her OC will be partnered with. Oh well. Good luck on us both. Tell me what you guys think, okay? Heartbringer, is out!


End file.
